The County Of Shulkso
by MissAnderson92
Summary: A short One shot about a girls past. Please R


A/N: So this is something I wrote randomly one day. Hope you enjoy. Andie xx

The county of Shulkso 25/12**/1990**

Looking around her gaze darkened as she took in all the Christmas lights, she'd always found this holiday pointless and Handing out presents was just a pathetic way of making friends. A group of giggling carollers passed her in the street and she glared at them. Turning up onto her garden path she spotted the neighbours cat with a lit Christmas collar round its neck, letting out a frustrated growl she ran up the path, opened her door and slammed it shut behind her. The house was quiet, nothing moved and there was barely any light other than a slither of it upstairs. She flicked on the light in the hallway as she slowly Climbed the staircase to the floor above. There were three doors at the top, two were almost hidden in the darkness but one had light shining through the slight gap in the door. Pushing it open she heard the breathing of the small old man that lay before her. Walking around the bed she pulled the curtains shut. Sitting down on the rickety chair next to the bed she took in his appearance. His face that has once been something that symbolised strength, something that she had looked up into as a portal to goodness was now almost completely covered by a mask connected to the ventilator beside the chair. Her eyes trailed slowly down to where his shirt was open and patches connected to billions of wires were attached. The bed cover flowed freely down the rest of his body, shielding him from her protruding eyes. He groaned lightly and her eyes immediately shot back up to his face. His eyes were open but were unseeing and noticing nothing wrong she wiped away a tear before kissing him on the forehead. "I love you Daddy".

Leaving the light on she left the room and entered the nearest door. Her bedroom or rather what had been her room. She perched slightly on the dusty bed and pulled her scarf from her neck. Tossing it onto a chair in the corner piled high with discarded clothes, before standing up and throwing her coat too. Sitting back down she looked back up to the picture on her wall, the only thing kept dusted in her room. Her mother and fathers faces smiled back at her and she looked to the middle of the picture where she stood as a small girl. Taking the picture from the wall she pulled a small cloth out from within her pocket. Wiping the dust from the frame carefully she couldn't help but stare into her mothers beautiful eyes, her golden tresses framing her heart shaped face. A tear dropped onto the framed picture and she hastily wiped it away. Taking the picture with her she slowly descended the stairs and headed towards the lounge. Setting the picture frame down on the fireplace she walked over to the window and yanked the curtains shut, cutting off all the Christmas cheer. Walking back to the front door she yanked the battery out of the doorbell and stuck the usual 'Do not Disturb' sign on the window at the top of the door. Smiling at the silence she walked to the kitchen and grabbed the special bottle of wine and a glass before re-entering the lounge. Shutting the door she placed the glass and bottle on the table before stepping to the fireplace and turning on the fire. Each side of the picture were three candles, she lit them all before tuning on the stereo on the table in the far corner. She knew the track, there was only ever the one CD in there, her mums favourite. It began to play softly, always at the right volume, it was only touched twice a year; once on her mums birthday and once at Christmas. Pouring herself a glass of wine and checking the sound monitor she had for her dad she sat on the sofa and began singing along gently. This is how she'd sit for the next 10hours, she wouldn't move other than to use the bathroom and then after those 10hours were up she'd go up and sit next to her dad for another 10. This is how she spent Christmas every year. Tears fell easily from her eyes as she whispered "I love you Mum".

26/12/**1985**

The police taped of the house, charcoaled remains of Christmas presents littered the floor of the burnt living room. The fire brigade had left the house hours ago, only the one room had been caught in it. They all wished that that was the worst part. The CSI at the time stepped up to the house, with his team and they broke off into sections. He entered the house cautiously a tape recorder in his hand ready to note his thoughts.

"Entering the main house there are marks due to heat damage all along the first floor corridor" He turned into the living area "The Lounge is severely burnt, very few things survived the fire. Its possible to get a few prints off of the door handle. I'd say the arsonist doused the room in petroleum and then stood in the doorway and threw the ignitor into the room." He left the room and entered the kitchen before moving to the back door. "The lock on the back door is broken and the door has been forced, there are several bloody handprints on the frame and handle." He followed the room round and reached the bottom of the stairs before climbing them "There appears to be bloody handprints going downwards on the stairs, the intruder lost his balance as he ran and had to touch the wall for support" Reaching the top of the stairs he saw three rooms down a hallway. "One bedroom has clearly been disturbed and there's a pool of blood outside the other two." Looking into the second room he noticed copious amounts of pink and a few soft toys. Pictures of the daughter and her friends were scattered around the wall and he smiled briefly before noticing the blood spots "There's blood splatter on the floor where the daughter was beaten, probably just before the intruder left" He turned and entered the final room. His eyes raked over the bloody bed sheets, the torn curtains, the smashed mirrors and the pools of blood. His eyes had taken in about as much as he needed so he turned, shouting orders out to his team to collect the evidence.

He found the Police chief and began telling him his findings. "From what I can gather the intruder broke in through the back door, he entered and made his way straight up the stairs. He entered the mothers room first, she woke and he raped her before killing her. The husband who slept in the other bedroom due to a dispute earlier that week heard the noise and came to help. The killer struck the husband with a bat five times to the head and stabbed him twice. The daughter saw what had happened and had hid, when he heard her crying he dragged her from under her bed and beat her savagely. He then fled to downstairs and entered the lounge, grabbing the can of petroleum he doused the room in it before using a lighter to light it. He then fled through the back door, tripping and grabbing it on the way. We have yet to discover why the petrol was in the lounge. This was calculated and was an act of pure hatred, they knew their way around the house. How are they?"

The police chief sighed "The wife was dead upon arrival, the husband and daughter are in intensive care, its touch and go whether they'll live"

The county of Shulkso 25/12**/1990**

Oh yes she hated Christmas. The backdoor banged loudly as she focused on the picture frame, her senses on alert but not surprised as she reached under the cushion for the knife she'd kept hidden for 4 years. She heard him walk down the corridor, his footsteps identical to the previous time as he pushed open the door and she turned to face him. The same man from five years ago stared at her.

"I've been expecting you"

Finally with eyes full of fire she lunged at him…

**The End**


End file.
